1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an informational-signal-processing apparatus in which a plurality of functional blocks is used to perform a series of items of processing on an informational signal such as an image signal, a functional block using therefor, and a method for controlling the functional block.
2. Description of Related Art
A series of the items of processing such as any noise cancellations and any achievement of high image quality has been implemented by using a plurality of functional blocks such as boards, chips, and devices in an image-signal-processing apparatus by which such a series of the items of processing is performed on an image signal and then, the processed image signal is output. In this case, by inserting additional functional block into the apparatus, it has been possible to upgrade its functions. When inserting the additional functional block thereinto, acquirement of any control information for controlling the additional functional block is necessary for a control block for controlling each of the functional blocks.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-53289 has disclosed a technology such that when peripheral equipment is connected to an information-processing apparatus such as a personal computer, driver software stored in storage device of the peripheral equipment is automatically installed into storage device of the information-processing apparatus, thereby enabling the peripheral equipment to be properly controlled by the information-processing apparatus.